An interdisciplinary clinic has been staffed for the evaluation of patients with peripheral neurofibromatosis (NF) and their families. Due to the dominant inheritance pattern of the disease, the probability of involvement of offspring is 50-50. The nature and extent of auditory deficits associated with the disorder have not previously been defined in this population. This patient population is being evaluated to provide recommendations for treatment and follow-up by the referring primary-care physicians.